


myopia

by amorekay



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Other, Pre-Timeskip, brief character studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: “And what is his Princeliness doing out of bed at this late hour?”Dimitri jolts, his hand twitching instinctively for his sword hilt, then looks up at the bemused face of the speaker. His grip relaxes. “Ah, Claude. You startled me.”Claude raises his hand in a ‘sorry, sorry’ gesture, leaning against the corner of the bookshelf. Dimitri frowns, registering his previous question. “I could ask the same of you, you know.”





	myopia

“And what is his Princeliness doing out of bed at this late hour?”

Dimitri jolts, his hand twitching instinctively for his sword hilt, then looks up at the bemused face of the speaker. His grip relaxes. “Ah, Claude. You startled me.”

Claude raises his hand in a ‘sorry, sorry’ gesture, leaning against the corner of the bookshelf. Dimitri frowns, registering his previous question. “I could ask the same of you, you know.”

“Ahh, but I am _expected_ to be up to something at all hours of the day— Your Highness, on the other hand…”

Dimitri huffs a laugh, eyes trailing back to the spines of the volumes in front of him. Ledgers, records, lists compiled by year… He’s been through them all before, but what if he missed something, what if there’s a key detail that will give him the connection he needs — he just needs to look _harder_. 

“You know, I just don’t get it.” Claude is looking at the shelf, tipping a book out at random and regarding the writing on its side. “We have all this literature here to gain a better understanding of the way of the world in order to better govern it, but the church decides what books are worthy of its great hallowed halls and shutters those with opposing views, so in the end, we look at the world with our eyes half shut.”

Dimitri is unsure how to respond, so he says nothing. After a beat, Claude scrubs a hand across his face and grins, washing away the fleeting intensity of his expression before. Not for the first time, something in that smile weighs warningly on Dimitri’s instincts. 

“Well, no use worrying about it now, and especially no use in worrying about it _here_.” Dimitri is uncertain if he means the library, or in the presence of himself. “Guess I’m going to go sack out after all. Don’t stay up too late, you’ll miss your beauty sleep.” 

It’s not until he’s left alone that Dimitri realizes he has no idea why Claude came to the library in the first place. Strange, he thinks. But no matter, he has much more important things to attend to than the oddities of classmates. He pulls out the first of the ledgers and turns to the same page he’s read over times before. Much more important things.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about how everyone keeps sneaking off in the middle of the night to do secret research for their own goals in the library, and ended up writing this little thing.


End file.
